The purpose of this project is to study the formation, function and destruction of connective tissue components in normal and diseased states. Particular attention is directed toward collagen and proteoglycan. Current aspects of this project include (1) characterization of the matrix components in a tumor which produces basement membrane, (2) the role of collagen in diseases and (3) interaction of tumor cells with collagens.